


Truth or Dare!

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Truth or dare, awkward confessions, and Arthur's a nervous wreck.





	Truth or Dare!

Arthur Kirkland was peculiar to most of the other kids in his class. He had an accent that all of the girls fancied and an aura to him that said for no-one to come too close. His bite stung just as much as his bark. Strangely enough, lovable Alfred F. ‘Can’t Read the Mood’ Jones, was his best friend. No-one really knew how it happened, but those two were as close as friends could get. And since Alfred got along with almost everyone, Arthur stopped getting into too many fights once they got close.

Arthur’s main problem was feeling different. When they got to that age when Alfred started noticing girls, Arthur didn’t exactly feel the same way that Alfred did about them. Arthur thought that girls could be nice friends, but nothing more. But Alfred saw practically every kid in class as possible dating material. Well, practically every kid besides Arthur. And that annoyed Arthur more than he liked to admit. Alfred was everything that Arthur thought would be good for a possible husband. Alfred was funny and charming and good with younger kids. He also got along well with Arthur and was strong. And that wasn’t even mentioning Alfred’s outward appearance.

So when it came time for Alfred’s birthday party, Arthur sighed when he reached the door. Alfred wrote the invitations all himself and, for the first time, his mom said he could have a party with boys and girls. Arthur knew that meant that there would be uncomfortable truth or dare. Possibly something worse. They were only 9th graders, so Arthur doubted that Alfred’s mom would let them play Seven Minutes in Heaven, but Arthur didn’t know that for sure. Just the thought of being shoved into a closet with some girl who would inevitably want to make out with him gave Arthur the chills. It just felt wrong to him.

“Arthur! I’m so glad you came.” Alfred opened the door and gave Arthur a quick hug.

The chaos behind Alfred made Arthur’s stomach churn, but he swallowed his fear, choosing to walk in with Alfred.

“It’s your birthday party. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Arthur stayed close to Alfred. Having Alfred, Arthur had never found a reason to make friends with anyone else. When he ended up having to go to parties, Arthur greatly regretted that decision.

“Okay. We’re playing truth or dare right now. Come on! Let’s go back to everyone else.” Alfred grinned at Arthur and grabbed his hand to pull Arthur into the other room.

Arthur felt his face go red when Alfred grabbed his hand. He tried to think of terrible things in his mind to make him not look as flustered as he felt, but nothing worked.

There were more people than Arthur thought that there’d be. Arthur left Alfred’s gift on the table by the hallway.

“So where should I sit?” Arthur asked, not wanting to end up near anyone he didn’t know.

“Well, you can sit next to me if you want,” Alfred offered, patting the floor next to him for Arthur to sit.

“Thanks,” Arthur mumbled, all but gluing himself to Alfred’s side.

“Whose turn was it?” Alfred asked, glancing around at the group.

“It was yours, Alfred!” A girl- unfamiliar to Arthur- said, letting out a laugh.

“Okay! Well, everyone, Arthur’s here now. So Arthur... truth or dare?” Alfred gave Arthur a grin.

“I’m not some scaredy-cat like you, Alfred. I pick dare!” Arthur stuck his tongue out at his best friend, practically challenging him to say something bad.

“You still won’t tell me who you like, so you’re just begging for me to do something related to that,” Alfred announced.

Arthur’s face flushed.

“And since you didn’t pick truth, I dare you to kiss whoever you think is cutest in this truth or dare circle.” Alfred gently shoved Arthur’s shoulder.

A round of ‘ooh’s went around the circle, and Arthur felt sharp tears prick up behind his eyes. He didn’t want to lie. He didn’t want to lose his first kiss to someone he didn’t even care about. So he leaned over to his left and gently kissed Alfred’s lips. It was nice. Alfred’s lips were chapped, but that didn’t matter to Arthur. His heart felt like it was soaring.

“I- I really have to go, now.” Arthur slung his backpack higher on his back and practically ran out of the room.

“Arthur, wait!” Alfred shouted. 

But Arthur didn’t care. There were two options. Arthur was going to leave or he was going to die. There was nothing else. Those two choices ran through his head as he ran down Alfred’s street. 

He hadn’t been planning for anything like that to happen. He’d been planning to stay the night at Alfred’s after the party was over. Alfred was his best friend and he’d ruined all of it. He’d be an outcast and even Alfred would call him slurs.

Arthur ended up halfway down the street, sitting on the ground and sobbing into someone’s plants.

Arthur didn’t even stir when someone shook his shoulder.

“You know… I wouldn’t have an objection to kissing you again. Why do you think I’ve been trying to get to know your crush all these years? I wanted to know your type.” Alfred’s familiar voice was like honey to Arthur.

“My type,” Arthur muttered, slowly getting off of the ground, “is you!”

“Well that’s good, because you’re my type, too.” Alfred gently wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, nuzzling the other boy’s nose.

“So are we boyfriends now?” Arthur asked, adjusting his necktie.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Alfred asked 

“Of course. I haven’t done all of this to just be your friend.” Arthur pouted.

And they held hands even after they walked into Alfred’s house, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this is pretty much the opposite of the ending of Stars (if anyone remembers that fic lol) and that wasn't intended.


End file.
